The World Chronicles
by Lockex
Summary: This is a story about my character, Lockex,not Locke from FFVI, and his friends. It has multiple things from Chrono Trigger and a few of the older Final Fantasies.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Story begins with Lockex, Flames, and Evan venturing to the World Chronicles. A vast place that only 22 chosen people are able to walk on the forsaken holy land. Evan Cross, great rival of Flames Gauntlet, seeks a rare material known as "Angeldrainum." Flames has been dragged into this because of Evan. Flames had no choice because Evan has locked his soul. If Flames were not to go along with Evan, Flames would lose his soul and Evan would take his body as a vessel. Lockex chose to accompany Flames just in case Evan were to pull something, but Flames and Lockex worry. They know that Flames and Evan are two of the twenty-two chosen, but they are not sure about Lockex. If Lockex weren't a chosen being, there would be consequences that none have survived. This is where the story begins or yet maybe...ends...


	2. Chapter One: The TwentyTwo Chosen

**Chapter One: The Twenty-two Chosen**

"Man, how far is this place?" huffed Lockex. He stumbles off a boulder and yells.

"Damn, dude! Did you think traveling to the center of the Earth was going to be easy," Flames chuckled, "It takes awhile to get to the World Chronicles, but don't worry. We're almost there."

From behind, lurking in the shadows of the dark cave, a figure thrusts an attack but stops a mere inch from Flames's neck. Flames becomes tense and is angered.

Regaining balance, Lockex shouted, "What the hell! What's your problem Evan!?"

"You're my problem. If I could, you'd be dead right now," stated Evan, sheathing his sword while glaring at Flames. Evan continued on ahead, enough to where you can still see him. "Let's go! We can't waste anymore time!" he shouted.

Lockex and Flames look at each other. "What are we going to do about him?" asked Lockex.

Flames looks away toward the path to the World Chronicles. He sighs and answers back, "I have no clue. There maybe no purpose for you even being here. We don't know if you're even a chosen." Flames looks at Lockex and pats him on the back, "I can't risk losing you. If it gets bad, get out of here." Lockex gives him a confident grin and laughs. "Man, as always. You're so stubborn," Flames pouted. Flames started walking after Evan. He raises his hand up and waves, "You're one hell of a pain in the ass!"

Lockex just returns with a smile, "Yep!"

Lockex, Flames, and Evan venture deeper into the Earth, Evan leading, with Flames and Lockex a few feet behind him. The deeper they ventured along the path; it seemed that the interior and the texture of the cave were slowly converting into a smooth chamber.

Lockex turns to Flames and asks, "We're almost there, aren't we?"

"Yeah, you can tell by the changes in the temperature and the terrain," Flames explained, "It won't be long now. Are you ready to-"

Interrupted by Evan laughing utterly, Evan speaks, "It seems that Lockex is very lucky…how unfortunate…"

Lockex and Flames walk up the Evan where appeared to be standing in front of a teal boulder. The boulder looked to be about 4" feet in height and 3" feet wide. As Lockex got close, he noticed that the mysterious boulder had engravings on it. The writing seemed to be in a different language. There were symbols big and bold at the top which read:

**Those Listed Asunder, May Proceed To Their Haven **

And below that were numerous lines. Some filled with words and some were left blank. All the words were in different languages like, Spanish, French, German, Japanese, and many other languages. Near the middle of the boulder, Lockex spotted his name. "Creed" These words were names of people.

"What a coincidence, to find that your name is encrypted on this stone," Evan said to Lockex.

Lockex gave Flames a puzzled look and asked, "What does it mean?"

"Names on this boulder indicate who the twenty-two chosen are," answered Flames.

"Alright, but haven't you been here before? How come you didn't know that I was listed here and why are there blanks?" Lockex continued.

"Yes, I have been here before, and the reason I didn't know you were listed is exactly why there are blanks on the pedestal," Flames stated. Flames looks at Lockex and sees the most confused look he has ever seen. "Arghh…you really are slow….but what do I expect, your only ten! You see, the reason there are so many blanks is because the World Chronicles hasn't chosen everyone yet. And therefore…what the," a red flashy light coming from the boulder interrupted Flames. The light soon ceased, and they all observed the boulder afterwards.

Evan suddenly uttered, "Hmm…three more people have been added. That's odd…usually the World Chronicles chooses people from different parts of the world, but these names are all in English and were added simultaneously. You see, the different languages indicate what culture the person belongs to." Evan reads the new names and ponders for a bit. "Nope, no one that I know. So since they're listed here, they are a threat to me. Looks like I'm going on a chosen hunt after this."

Lockex glares at him and then reads aloud the newly listed names, "Orion, Elos, and Fable…….No one I know either." A silent moment goes by and Lockex asks, "How are we chosen and for what purpose?"

Flames responded, "We really don't"

"Oh shut up!" Evan interrupts, "Do you ever stop asking questions?! Just shut it for right now till I get us in!" Evan yelled.

Lockex noticed that Evan was by a huge door. The door was silver with a blue-ish green tint. Around the door were torches, flamed with blue, green, and purple. Lockex then paid attention to Evan, who had his arms raised and spread apart. His legs also spread. Evan's eyes were shut and it seemed he was concentrating very hard. Lockex went and stood beside Evan and brought up a finger in order to poke him, but Flames grabbed him and pushed him aside and shook his head.

Several minutes had gone by and those minutes turned to hours. Finally, Evan started to chant in a unique language. This went on for a couple of minutes and the n the door started to open. It was glowing red and purple. A loud thud was echoed down through the cave. Lockex's mouth was open in awe.

Flames just smacks his forehead and asked, "Are you ready?" Lockex nodded and the two of them started heading for the door. Evan just stood there with his head and arms down. Footsteps away from Evan, he shot up his arm as if he were protecting something.

"Huh…what are you doing Evan?" Flames asked surprised. Evan turned around with head down and opened his mouth.

"You're no longer needed…" Evan Uttered.

"Wha? Heh, so this is the way it ends," he responded. "Lockex, ready?"

"Yeah!" Lockex said determined.

Turning around, Evan unsheathes his sword, pulling his body about as his form lunged forward towards Flames, his eyes pouring with determination to connect. To no avail Evan only tore the shirt off Flames chest. With a grunt Evan continued to move swiftly about, his right hand pulling his blade to and from, still nothing, missing all his strikes. Kicking Evan, Flames pulled out his majic-infused shotgun, letting his finger spin the gun once by the trigger guard before unloading two rounds towards Evan. As the majic rounds connected with Evans shoulder, his voice bellowed out in a piercing octave, letting pain pour form his throat. But something came out of his arm…it looked like some tentacle-like thing.

Flames eyes widened. What is that? What kind of monster is he? he thought. Lockex saw this and didn't hesitate to launch a bolt of lightning at Evan. Evan grinned and slashed it out of the way changing it's course, hurling toward Flames with every intent to kill. It hit him directly in the back and sent him through the door of the World Chronicles, yelling and cursing as he landed on a pile of rocks.

Evan turned and looked at Lockex. He smiled and laughs, "Give it up! You can't possibly hope to defeat me the way that you are now. You're too young and inexperienced to kill me!" The tentacles that came out of him now wrapped around Lockex. "Too bad…you may have been something one day," he uttered. "But that day will never come!" The tentacles launched Lockex toward the door of the World Chronicles. Evan chuckled evilly, but then his jaw dropped when he starred at Lockex as he flew through door.

Light surrounded Lockex and the ground shook furiously, knocking Evan down.

Flames saw this event occurring…he was in a state of shock! "What in God's name is going on? I thought Lockex was a chosen!" Flames yelled.

The quake ceased and the light receded, but there was no sign of Lockex….he had disappeared. Flames stood up and ran for the door. He yelled, "Lockex!!! Are you there?!?!" he stopped and looked around. Still no sign of him. Flames quietly muttered to himself, "Lockex…what has become of you?"

And walking through the door, Evan approached Flames from behind and uttered, "Oh, we may never know. But what we do know is that this is where you and I engage in battle, and you end up as my vessel!"

**Chapter One: End**


	3. Chapter Two: The Awakening Soul

_!! NOTE: Of the three names on the stone(in the first chapter), Sole has been changed to Elos._

**Episode Two: The Awakening Soul **

Midnight, near the end of the broken summer, when the leaves depart from their trees only to die; here, on this blood- soaked plain, a swordsman and his companions walk. The Moonlight shining down, not only upon these three warriors, but also a creature out on a hunt. A hunt to where its prey shall not see the light of day again…

"Hey, Lyle. Let's make camp here." Derek recommended. Derek was a tall, skinny man that wore nothing but red. He was the right-hand man of Lyle, always sticking to Lyle's side.

"Alright, we'll rest here for the night," Lyle replied. Lyle, a unique character with the ability to lead and strategize. "Dameon, go get some firewood while we set up camp."

"Yes, sir!" Dameon saluted. Dameon, always very loyal to Lyle even if he was the bigger brother. Dameon sets his weapons down and headed for the forest while the others set up camp, unaware that they are not alone.

"Ok, just a couple of more pieces," Dameon said to himself. _rustle rustle_ "Huh? Who's there?" Dameon trembled. A quiet chuckle was heard close by. Dameon reached for his weapons…but they weren't there. "What? Oh crap…my weapons…I left them at-" interrupted by the sound of flesh being punctured and ripped. Dameon gawks, he looked down at his body, only to find himself covered in blood; slice marks all over him. Dameon drops to his knees, and then screams in pain. He was losing his sight, fading into darkness. He could set his eyes upon a dark figure. The shadow lunges forward at him and struck, ending his life.

Back at camp, a few minutes before the slaughter, Lyle and Derek finish setting up camp.

"Wow, we really set this camp up in record time, and before Dameon got back. Your brother is starting to get slow, Lyle." Derek smarted. He lies down and got comfortable on his sleeping bag.

Lyle was sitting down, resting his arm on his knee. "Yeah, but something isn't right," he said gazing at the stars and moon, "He's never taken this long before."

Off in the distance, they hear the roars and screams of their now fallen comrade. They both jump up and equip their weapons. They stand back-to-back, ready to attack at any given moment. Lyle looks down to where Dameon left his weapons. He cursed and claimed how much a fool his bother was.

"Derek, don't let your guard down, even for the slightest second," Lyle commanded. "We're not alone…"

Derek tenses up and looks for any figure in his sight, relying only on the moonlight for vision.

Suddenly, from several directions, a voice speaks, "This is where it ends…there is no escape…"

"Where's it coming from? The left? The right?" Derek asked panicking.

"The left? The right? Or from Above!" the voice shouted. The killer swoops down, slicing Derek down the middle. Derek falls, with no clue of what has become of him. Lyle jumps away form the dark figure and readies his knives and stares at the figure, studying it. It was kneeling with its head down, then after a few seconds it rose and looked at its next target. It's face still not visible.

"Why are you doing this?" Lyle asked.

The killer just smirked and replied, "Business, Hon, just business. I have nothing against you, but it's my job, and you're the job!" The figure steps forth for the kill, but Lyle evades quickly out of its reach. The killer's face was now visible, Lyle was shocked. He surprisingly yelled, "A girl?"

She grew angry, she shouted, "Oh yeah! What did you think I was?! Are you saying that women aren't able to fight?! Now this is personal!" The woman disappeared and struck him from behind.

Lyle grunted and he knelt to the ground. "Who…what are you?" he gasped.

"My name is Ven, and you…"Ven picks up Lyle by the neck and grasps it, "are no longer a concern to me." Ven clutches Lyle's neck harder and harder until it snapped; then she dropped the corpse. "I'm finished here…"

Ven leaves the area, abandoning the corpses. She heads for the closest town, miles away, without remorse.

The town of Asgard, a lively yet dangerous place for thieves, rogues, bandits, and other mischief characters. Entering town, Ven heads for the Pub, but she gets stopped by a drunk. The drunk leans on her and rudely confronts her, "Heeey----Beeatch! Whats yous say me and you get hitched!? I'd just love to…argh…" Ven struck the drunk through his chest with her arm.

Ven recedes, and the drunk drops to the ground with a hole in his chest. She continued onward to the town Pub, "How bout not…" she uttered. The locals swiftly move out of her way, in fear of her.

"Miss Elos," the pub's doorman greeted as he bowed. "Thank you for returning so soon." The doorman opens the door for her. "Mr. Duo will be with you shortly." Ven nods and enters the Pub.

"Ah, Miss Elos, how nice to see you again! I trust that you took care of my problem?" Duo greeted her.

"Yes, it wasn't a problem at all," Ven chuckled.

"I am deeply grateful for your help," Dou bows. "Uh, Jimmy! Miss Ven's pay please!" A boy, no older than eight, comes out, from the back. The boy held a bag in his hand.

_A kid? What's a child working in a place like this?_ She thought.

"Ah, Thank you, Jimbo!" Mr. Duo takes the bag and hands it over to Ven. "Here you are Miss Elos, 2,000 GIL, just like we agreed. Thank you very much."

"Hmph…no, thank you," Ven muttered. Ven leaves the pub and stops as she steps off the porch. She stops upon the last step and gazed about. "What the…?" Ven's surroundings had stopped, frozen in time. She runs out onto the town square.

"Hello, Ven," a voice came from above.

Ven looked up at one of the rooftops behind her. On the roof stood a man with a vampiric get-up. He had long violet-blue hair and red eyes. A blood-red cape draped down along from his shoulders. His skin was white and rough. He had fangs long and pointy. As for a weapon, he held the trademark of the Reaper, a scythe.

"You're a vampire, are you not? If so, you'll have no chance of feeding on me," Ven mentioned.

The man looked at her and laughed, "As much as I look like one, I am not. And I do not wish to engage in a fight with you. I'm here as a messenger. My name is Magus."

"Oh, really! Well, I'm a busy person, so if you're not here on business, Leave!" she shouted.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that!" Magus told. "I'm here to fill you in on your next destination, and if you refuse, then I must make you reconsider," he said heavily.

"I'd 'love' to see you try," she smarted. Ven gave Magus a glare and started to walk toward the town exit. Within seconds, Magus popped in front of her. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her back.

"Come on…please don't make this hard on me, or yet, on yourself," Magus pleaded. He walked toward her shaking his head, "Tsk, Tsk…You have got to be the worst assassin I'd ever seen!" Magus chuckled. Magus circled around Ven, picked her up from her shoulders, nicely. "Are you ready to compromise?" he asked.

"Not one bit!" Ven shouted. She spun around with her leg up, attempting to kick Magus in the head. Magus saw what was coming, but he couldn't evade. The kick connected with the back of his skull. Magus pummeled to the floor and let out a small yelp. He stood up and wiped the blood off from his mouth. He closed his eyes and reached into his pocket.

Ven glares and takes out a pair of dual knives. She charges the white skinned creature, unleashing a variety of stabs, slashes, and shanks, but none made contact with Magus. Ven, with each passing second, becomes filled with rage and hatred. Her hazel eyes have become a shiny yet dark red color without a pupil.

Magus notices the changes with Ven. Her rage and the changes in her physical traits. _Huh?! What's going on?! Her eyes…they're different. They're full of hate and evil. Her fighting style, her movements…they both have changed completely! It's as if she's a whole different person! This is not in the memo I received! I gotta step it up if his plan is ever to come into play… _

Still maneuvering passed all the thrusts and slashes, Magus calls out, "Hey, not bad Ven, but if you wish to continue your life, living, you would cease your charges right now!" Ven continued her attacks, as if she never heard Magus's recommendation. Magus chuckled. _No use. She has been engulfed with hatred. I'm sorry; I hoped it didn't come to this. _

By now, Ven dropped her dual knives and without wasting time she pulls out a pistol and shotgun. From this, Magus expressed a panicked look, "I can tell that this isn't going to end well." He said sarcastically.

Ven began unloading shells and shells of bullets. Some connected with Magus, but it didn't faze him. Ven, still grasping her shotgun and pistol, uses her feet to slash out knives at him. One struck his shoulder. Blood oozing out of him, but still, he seemed that he wasn't in any pain. Ven dropped an empty clip of her gun and started to reload both weapons. Magus took this opportunity to his advantage; he leaped above Ven and landed behind her. Before Ven could grab a hold of the situation, Magus 'judo' chopped the side of her neck, knocking her unconscious.

Ven woke up in a small, dark room, lit by a single light. When she sat up, she saw Magus and another character. It was dark, but Ven could see some of character's features. He wore a long black coat that ended at his ankles. He wore his coat closed and he wore some type of cloth which covered his mouth. He had silver hair and blue eyes. She could barely see it but he wore black baggy pants, and shoes. Heck, everything he wore was black! In his hand he held a sphere that looked like some type of gem. It was green and yet it had some blue. It was clear and very smooth. The person who made it was one heck of a craftsman. When Ven looked at his face, she couldn't see it very well. It was covered up in the shadows.

The mysterious character finally grunted and said, "Finally woke up, huh?" The character walked up to her. His face was now visible to Ven.

Ven was stunned, he was just a boy, but she noticed something different about him. Something that she couldn't put her finger on.

"I told you to listen to me, but did you? NooOOoo…." Magus smarted off.

"That's enough, Magus!" the boy yelled. The boy turned around and looked at Ven. He seemed to observe her for a couple of minutes.

"What are you looking at?!" she yelled, giving him an evil glare.

The boy grew angry. Growling, he remarked, "You better watch your attitude, Missy!" Ven was very insulted, she got up and reached for him, but the boy appeared behind her and slammed her down again.

"What do you want?" she asked.

The boy smiled. "We need you to assassinate someone for us," he chuckled.

Magus pulled him aside and question him, "What? That's not what he wanted her to do. We need her to meet Kain. That's the whole purpose! We need to set her up by-"

"Would you can it!" The boy yelled. "I know that, but she won't do it unless it involves money," he whispered. The boy lifted her up. "I'm Lloyd. We need you to kill a….uh…"

"An evil merchant!" Magus added.

Lloyd grinds his teeth and then calmed down. "Yes, an evil merchant. His name is Gurr Mailen. He's been doing some underground marketing. He's basically hurting us…economically. You'll be paid, but not by me. You'll go to Mideel, a town west of here. When you reach Mideel, there is a church located in the slums. A man by the name Kain will be there. He will fill you in on everything that you need to know."

Ven thought deeply about this. "Fine, since I see that you guys aren't going to take 'no' for an answer. I'll do it just to get you guys out of my hair."

"Good," Lloyd chuckled.

Upon departing, Magus and Lloyd wished her luck. Once Ven was out of sight, Magus and Lloyd continued their private conversation.

"Well thought out, Lloyd," Magus complemented.

"Shut up, you couldn't handle her, at all, at the square!" Lloyd laughed.

"What? You were watching?" Magus asked embarrassed.

"She worked you out," Lloyd added.

"No! She didn't. She was just very skilled," Magus covered up. "Let's see you go up against an aggressor!"

"You were careless," Lloyd said, recalling the previous event with Ven and Magus at the square, "She has to be the best assassin I'd ever seen."

Magus looked at him and growled, "Oh, put a sock in it!"

Lloyd bolted his head toward Magus. His eyes glowing red, "What did you say!" Lloyd said angered. Magus gulped and took a step away from him.

Chapter 2: End


	4. Chapter Three: Grieving Skies

**Chapter Three: Grieving Skies**

Hours after dusk, black as the night sky could be drawn into the darkness. Children already tucked away into their beds, sound asleep with no interruption in the night. But, night isn't always silent and calm. This morning will wake up with a bloody sky. From neighboring towns, the sky is burning with fear and insanity. Below the blazing heavens, lies a village, due to be annihilated without question. To destroy everything…not leaving a soul to exist.

"Yes!!! Burn it all to the ground!" a crazed man screamed out hysterically. "Yes! Yes! Burn! Burn!! Burn it all to ash!!!"

In the streets, soldiers walked, piloting machines of war and destruction. These weapons were brown in color. They were designed like the human structure, but it had an opening where the head and shoulders would be. There, soldiers would pilot these machines. These machines were heavily armored, equipped with cannons for the arms and claw-like razors sticking out at the side. Over all, these machines weren't very big in size. They were just a foot or two taller than an average human's height. And at the side of the armored machine, it had writ in red, 'Magitek.'

Soldiers broke into every building, trashing everything and killed all who were in sight. Even children weren't spared. Then the pilots of the Magitek armored weapons would fire beams and missiles at anything that was built, leading the town to ruin.

Children and adults ran for their lives. Adults shielded the children from bullet fire, dying for a lost cause, because shortly after, the children were slaughtered. Soldiers advanced more into the village killing, murdering, slaughtering…

On the outskirts, a woman stood, admiring the blazes of the village, overhearing the sounds and screams of the residents. She makes a fuss and quietly starts heading for the burning wreckage. Coming across the village gate, a boy ran out yelling and screaming for help. The woman reached out for the boy in order to console him, but before she could come close to the boy, a soldier caught up with him. The soldier took his claymore and stabbed the boy.

The woman stopped, her face unchanged, and starred at the murderous soldier. The soldier turns around and notices the woman. Without hesitation, he took out his SMG and fire at her. The bullets pierced her skin and yet, she still stood. The soldier gaped in awe. The woman just laughed. She took her bow & an arrow and took it into aim. The soldier gasped and tried to run for it, but without achieving but a few feet, the woman released an arrow into the soldier's leg. The soldier fell and cried out in pain, but as loud as he yelped, no one heard him through the crackling of fire and the rumbles of the collapsing walls of buildings. The woman just walked beside the fallen soldier. Her face red like the flames of hell; she was disgusted, but with a quiet and gentle voice, she said, "Do you really take pleasure in killing children? You disgust me…you're just like any other demon out there!"

"You're the demon! You don't die!" the soldier wept. And with that, the woman unsheathes a blade, black in color with a bit of an ivory glow. She raised the lunar blade, intending to strike the accursed soldier. A tear fell, her past flashing through her mind. As the tear descended to the ground, so did the blade. The blade impacted into the heart of the soldier. Blood splashed in various directions, just like the tear hitting the ground, spreading up and side to side.

The woman, shaking, silently muttered, "Yes…I may be a demon of the night, but I don't slaughter innocents or children. We're completely different."

Once again, the memories of her forgotten parents raced through her head. Suddenly, a jolt a determination shot through her body, by the sounds of the crying children in the village. She gripped her blade tightly, and ran into the village. Coming across other soldiers of the destruction, she sliced through every one of them. Most soldiers passed through their lives without even knowing.

Looking out from a rooftop near the corner of the city, a young girl sat. She locked her arms, holding her legs in. She rested her head on top of her knees, watching the burning flames devour this once quiet village. Her eyes filled with tears, wiping them every so often. Even so, a glimmer of hope filled them. She noticed a person fighting back. She stood up and tried to get a look at the rebellious figure in detail. She hopped from rooftop to rooftop, drawing ever closer to the reluctant fighter. As she jumped over many gaps, she envisioned the warrior to be a man with long black hair, equipped with a long sword and a couple of guns. In her mind, she saw him to be a rescue combatant, one who saves the lives from disaster. As he fought, he would fight gracefully and elegantly.

But as she got closer to warrior, the warrior wasn't like anything she pictured him to be. She stopped two houses from the warrior, jumped down from the roof and peeked out from a corner behind him, but then she noticed it wasn't a him, it was a her.

The woman had long onyx-black hair and eyes. Her skin was dark. She wore a light blue shirt with a black vest over it., as well with black, somewhat baggy, pants. Under them she wore black hiking boots. As for weapons, she had a silver bow on her back with a red gem in the middle, with a quiver full of arrows. She was fighting with a black blade with a navy blue handle. It seemed that the black blade had a lunar glow to it.

The girl thought the woman was cooler that the male warrior she pictured. She watched the woman fight the hell-brought soldiers. Clearing them with ease, but as she fought, the girl noticed that the woman wasn't fighting for righteousness. It appeared as if she was sad and in pain. The girl wondered why this was and what may have caused it.

The woman cleared through most of all the soldiers. The few that still remained fled behind the Magitek Armors. The woman stopped her charge, standing still in the middle of the road. She counted the Armors and the soldiers behind them, four Armors and seven cowardly soldiers.

Three Magitek Armors fired beams of different attributes: fire, lightning, and ice. Instead of firing a beam, the fourth Armor launched three tek missiles. These missiles were high-tech bombs that were about three times stronger than any hydrogen grenade.

The female warrior flipped sideways over the lightning beam. While in midair, she shot an arrow at one of the tek missiles. The arrow flew through a tek missile straight through. The missile unleashed a huge explosion that also sent off the other two missiles. Falling back down to the ground, the fire beam, increasing in speed, came from behind her. Noticing this, she quickly turned herself around, and kicked the crimson beam, changing its course back at the Magitek Armor. A blaze engulfed the Armor and left remaining debris and smoke.

From beyond, the ice beam penetrated the smoke, leaving a void in the air and scattered smoke outward. The chilling beam catches the female warrior off guard and it hit her directly head on. Frost, snow, and ice shatter out on impact, creating a thick wintery mist, making the woman unseen.

The soldiers celebrated upon the successful hit. But their cheers quickly ended when they heard an utter chuckle from within the white mist. Three arrows pierced out through the mist simultaneously, impaling the other three soldiers operating the Magitek Armors.

Seeing this, the soldiers cower and raced for the village exit. Seconds from the gate, the crazed man popped in front of them. Fear emerged from their faces. They shook, terrified of this person. The crazed man had an expression of hate as he glared at them. The soldiers collapsed onto the ground, slowly backing up.

"Cowards…you don't even deserve to crawl upon the ants…" he said disgusted. "Burn with everything else in this place, all the way to hell…" The man raised an arm, his eyes glowing red.

"No…Kefka! Please!" a soldier cried out.

Kefka's eyes turned to the soldier and he yelled, "Now! Go to Hell!" Kefka's hand started emitting a dark aura, and shortly after, a massive flame of black and red circled around the soldiers. The flames burst in multiple directions, engulfing them. Kefka used a very powerful spell of fire, a spell not yet known or developed.

Kefka looked up at the woman. He smiled and said, "Do you like it? There is no other spell like the ones I can perform. I found a level past the Giga Spells…Hahahaha!" Kefka laughed manically. "Firaga…Blizzaga…Thundaga…Waterga…..They're nothing compared to this generation."

The woman froze as Kefka glared back down to her. His words brought chills down her spine. "That's right. I've broken past what was thought to be the last stage of the primary elements. Neither Holy, Flare, Meteor…or even Ultima can compare to these." Kefka continued has rant with extreme laughter. The woman scoffed and readied her blade. Kefka raised his arm to her and moved his finger back and forth. "Nuh uh uh…You're quite determined aren't you? But I'm afraid that the Lunar Angel, Artemis Orion, isn't a match for me."

Artemis unsheathes her blade, and takes a lunge. Kefka, who suspected this, roars out, "Arghhhh! Now, Tera Ice!" Kefka stuck his hands together and they emitted an oceanic blue aura. Artemis was stunned that he would attack this fast, she hadn't moved much at all since she went on the attack. She hesitated, unable to move her bodily at the sight of the ice cold aura.

The young girl, watching from afar, foresaw what was coming. As is her body had a mind of its own, she ran at Artemis to give her aid. Then doubt filled her mind as she ran. What could she do? She was just a kid, hardly in her pre-teens. But even with this in mind, she kept running. Kefka's Tera Ice spell started to take form in a matter of seconds. Glass and spires of ice shot toward Artemis.

Still not capable of moving, Artemis saw what was going to become of her. The spell drawing closer, the young girl ran on both her arms and legs like a cat and leapt in the way of the sheer cold spell. She collided with the deadly ice spell, but not knowing if it made direct contact, a purple light shined bright around her. The shards of ice seeped into the light.

Kefka and Artemis couldn't see a thing due to the eye-piercing radiance. But as the glow faded, Artemis spotted the girl on the ground unconscious. She starred at her in disbelief, unsure what had just taken place. Artemis suddenly shot her head up, remembering that she was still battle. She blinked when she saw nothing but a demolished gate. She swerved around, but only saw debris and fire. At this point, there wasn't a single building left standing. No more screams or cries of help were carried through the air. Kefka had gotten what he wished. It seemed that the only soul that came out of the village alive was the weird young gifted cat-like girl.

Artemis looked back down at the girl. She smiled and took her bow and quiver of arrows off and clipped them to her belt. Having doing so, she picked the girl and threw her on her back to where it looked like she was giving her a piggy-back ride. The girl was conscious enough to wrap her arms around Artemis and hold on.

Artemis started walking out of the town but came across a note not too far from the outside gate. She let one arm free and took an arrow and stuck it picked it through the note. She brought it up and read it.

_What a coincidence that you would run into Zeri. She is quite the interesting one. Keep her close and watch over her. You would be saving us a lot of time by doing so. If you wish to save this girl, you must take her in and train her. Head for Mideel. There is a church in the slums in that city. Go there and you'll find a man by the name of Kain. He'll fill you in on your fate. This is yours and their story. This is your destiny...that line is so overused!_

_Lloyd_

_P.S. _

_-Enjoy the ring. _

"Mine and 'their' story?" Artemis said referring to the note, "So, your Zeri," she said softly. Zeri responded with a whimper. "It's alright… I'll keep you safe under my wing." She stuck the note in her back pocket and kept on walking, leaving the horrible village massacre behind.

Watching from afar, three figures stood, watching the pair walk off onto the horizon. "It was a just our luck that those two would find each other, wouldn't you agree Magus?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, but something bothers me." Magus remarked. He put a hand up to his chin and pondered. "Our information regarding Artemis's whereabouts were wrong. She was suppose to be in Luis. Do you know how far of a distance that is from here? How could she be here? We couldn't have been so far off base.

"Yes, I thought of that too. Our information about Zeri was correct, but not Artemis's," Lloyd said concerned, "Cecil, call frog and tell him that his meeting with Artemis has been cancelled."

Cecil nodded and take his phone out of his pocket and punched in a few numbers. Soon, you could hear a tiny voice through the phone.

"Hey, put him on speaker," Magus uttered.

"Yes," A rough voice announced over the phone.

"Frog, I want you to leave Luis and head for Mideel. There I want you to confront Lockex and his friends," Lloyd commanded.

Cecil and Magus were surprised, and over the phone, Frog spoke, "Thou wish for thy to venture to Mideel, then thy shall do as thou says." And with that, Frog hung up.

"But Lloyd, isn't it too early for that, I thought we decided that we were going to leave them alone until they're needed!" Magus asked concerned.

"Yes, but things have changed, the World Chronicles can wait, we must now alter our plans for the upcoming event." Lloyd pulled out his sphere-like-gem and starred into it.

"Oh, I see now. This is going to be very interesting," Cecil chuckled. Then Magus nodded in agreement.

Lloyd threw up the gem and then caught it horizontally and yelled, "This is who I am and this is what I do!" Lloyd, Cecil, and Magus started to walk towards Mideel, laughing amongst each other.

**Chapter 3: End **


End file.
